


I Remember You, Half Human

by tulka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Between Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re, Gen, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, i dont know any of the titles i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulka/pseuds/tulka
Summary: Amon Koutarou is trapped in a ghoul's trap during a mission. After fighting off several ghouls, hurt and exhausted, he is forced to run further away from his squad to save his life. He finds himself face to face with one ghoul he would ever want to meet.The ghoul from that night, the ghoul who had spared him; tells him to run.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I Remember You, Half Human

Top Class Investigator Amon backs up against the brick wall, feeling the grime seep into his white investigators uniform, remnants of blood and people staining the fabric. It pools around his shoes, crimson dyeing his feet a bloody red, encircling him. Head hitting the bricks behind him, he steadies his breath, counting down until his chest stops heaving, his muscles stop begging for relief. His knuckles are raw-white on the steel handle of his quinque; the blade shimmers in the low lighting of the alley way, amethyst purple and long streaks of black like a network of veins. He waits, and listens, until tentative, light footsteps echo in the small space.

Hesitancy… He couldn’t understand it. Unless he had actually gotten away from the band of ghouls that had surrounded him minutes prior, or they had decided not to go after him, for some reason. There was no chance that the ghouls couldn’t smell out his human flesh, or the stench of blood on his clothing, or his rising panic. The situation was dawning on him; without the familiar rush of adrenaline, all that was left was the feel of cold, hard bricks and desperation.

_When the enemy is before you, even if it costs you your legs and arms, you fight._

Amon whirls, raising his quinque with the last dregs of his strength, ready to slice open skin and bone. To die with a fighting chance. To kill the ghoul that would tear him limb from limb.

Instead, hes met with the empty alley way. No ghoul, no bloody entrails, no screams, just emptiness. 

Strange. And yet he swore he heard footsteps.

Moving forward, arm raised, he went further down the alley. He was trapped inside the network of Ghoul Corridors- a labyrinth of walls and bloodied bricks that was a death sentence for anyone who didn’t know their way around them. It was one of the most popular ways to hunt; lure a human to one of these alleyways, have them get lost in the towering walls, and kill. 

Amon was not about to be one of those humans.

He stared back into the emptiness, a stalker ready for something to jump out at him. The darkness looked back. 

“I remember you.” 

A light voice echoed. It was almost impossible to tell the gender- the tones were soft, airy, nothing like the deep growls that Amon was accustomed to. The voice had come from above; Amon’s eyes darted upwards, to the tops of the tall walls encasing him.

There, he saw them. An small figure, slim and lithe, with deathly pale skin that was a stark contrast to the suffocating black of their clothes. Amon’s gaze trailed upwards, but it was too far to see the ghoul’s face. Obscured by low lighting and white hair; unnaturally white hair, a colour he had only ever seen on Investigator Arima, he tried to make out any facial features. Curled atop the brick wall, his thin legs dangling down, Amon noticed that they were barefoot. 

“Who are you?” 

At this, the figure moved; Amon immediately snapped into the defensive, bringing his quinque out before the ghoul. The ghoul jumped down, landing neatly on to the carpeted blood of the alley way, the remnants leaving their feet splattered in blood. It journeyed up their shins, until the black clothes swallowed it up. Now that they were closer, Amon could see how he towered over them, at least a foot taller, and compared to him, the ghoul was a slither of his size. Amon had been moulded into tight muscles and hard skin; this supposedly deadly ghoul, a natural predator, was almost invisible in the darkness, the white hair like a beacon and alerting Amon that it was still there. 

And then he noticed the mask; an unhinged jaw, gaping teeth, black leather covering one of their eyes, and Amon realised that he did, indeed, remember him as well.

“It was you… that night.” He breathed out. He had never forgotten the ghoul from that night; the completely unnatural occurrence that it had been, he doubted hed ever forget it. The ghoul’s panicked eyes and tears were etched in his mind, like a ghost he couldn’t shake, and sometimes Amon grew distraught about his own hopelessness in the whole situation. 

The ghoul nodded, a slight movement that caused the hair to shift and highlighted the prominence of his cheekbones. He was sharp, angular; an almost androgyny surrounded him. Bones were visible beneath ghostly pale skin, barely containing themselves from piercing through. He looked malnourished, no hint of the normal looking boy he had seen that night, as if he was left with the skeleton of the person he was.

Amon was exhausted. The fight with the others ghouls was dragging him down, his chest ached, he was splintered with cuts and bruises, and his energy was completely depleted. He couldn’t afford to lower his guard in front of a ghoul, a hungry one as well. Though, was he hungry? The other seemed… almost normal, simply standing a distance apart from him in the depths of the alley way. He wasn’t shaking, or developing his kagune, or showing any signs of desperation for food. He made no charge at Amon- just there, with his mask covering his face and any sign of emotion, detaching himself even further from the boy Amon had seen. Back then, he was so alive; tears (Amon hadn’t even known ghouls could cry) that had painted his face, cries for something Amon couldn’t understand, hadn’t been able to understand.

The boy didn’t frighten him. He hadn’t then, and he didn’t now. This newly morphed version of that ghoul was a glint of who Amon remembered; and so, he lowered his quinque, allowing his arm to drop to his side.

“You’re different.” Was all he said, staring at that one grey eye which was visible. Its movements were slow, almost hazy. No sign of adrenaline or panic or signs of a threat.

Huh. Apparently he wasn’t scared of him either.

The silence stretched on for a few moments. The other didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Yes. Yes I am.” It was said flatly; his tone was empty, barely recognisable from the pain-streaked cries that Amon had repeatedly heard during their last meeting.

“You let me go that night. Why?” It was the question Amon had barely contained himself from asking the whole time. He was desperate to know what reason ghoul had to let what was basically prey, stay alive. 

Another heartbeat of silence. Amon watched as he shifted from foot to foot, signifying his uncomfort. Even if Amon couldn’t tell a thing from his face, the other seemed to show emotion unconsciously; in the movement of his bare feet, the wringing of his fingers, smoothing his hair back at random intervals. It made him seem too human for Amon.

“I just… didn’t want to eat. I don’t want to eat humans. I had no reason to kill you.” 

The words hung in the air, halting the breath in Amon’s lungs. It wasn’t the answer he wanted. It wasn’t an an answer he could argue with, deliberate, understand. The ghoul’s motive was…. He didn’t want to eat? 

“I don’t understand.”

At this, the other lifted his head more, a small gleam in the stormy iris Amon could see. 

“Why, did you think the reason was profound? I simply didn’t want to eat you.” This time, the words had gained some recognisable semblance of sarcasm, laced with the same bluntness he had heard before. 

Just as he was about to respond, Amon heard the buzz on his radio signal come to life. On instinct, he pressed at it, hearing the voices of his squad through the earpiece;

Akira: Amon, we just finished clearing up that round of ghouls. Where are you? Over.”

For some reason, Amon was hesitant to respond. He could faintly hear the rising of voices in the vicinity; the deathly silence of before was starting to break. He looked at the other, trying to commit every feature about him to memory.

“I’m in one of the western parts of the area, the ghouls forced me to move into unknown territory. I’ll try to return back to the center. Over.” 

Amon had expected the ghoul to run, or hide. He had basically confessed to him that a squad of ghoul investigators were about to show up here; members of the CCG that wouldn’t be as merciful as Amon. And yet-

“To exit, you need to keep going straight ahead. Theres a few traces of ghoul bodies still there. Take the left path, following the light. You should see Tokyo’s buildings eventually.”

Amon gaped.  
“As much as I’d like to believe that a ghoul would help me out, you’re probably leading me into a trap.” He gritted his teeth; the audacity of the ghoul to give him directions to what was probably directly into his lair.

The other gave a small laugh, almost inaudible. 

“I’m telling you. I wouldn’t kill you. Though, chances are that the fresh human meat here is attracting all the ghouls in the area. I doubt they’d think twice.” The boy took a step forward, his footstep barely heard, as if he weighed nothing.

“Don’t return to the center. Get out. Tell your squad to leave. There won’t be enough of them to hold off the horde of people coming here.” 

Amon’s grip tightened on his quinque. He watched as the other stood motionlessly, staring back at him, his words of warning etching themselves into Amon’s mind. It was joined by a backdrop of increasingly heightened noise; nearing clusters of screams were surrounding him, echoes of bloodshed like a distant promise. With his body giving out, Amon willed himself not to allow that to be his fate.

“I’m glad to have seen you again.”

And the next time Amon looked up, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> uuhh so i wrote this really quick cause i rewatched tokyo ghoul :) i know what happens next, in my head at least lmao


End file.
